Together
by MissFantabulous
Summary: Our favorite couple is getting married. Heartfelt vows and humorous speeches ensue. Incredibly fluffy! Postseries. JOMMY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Instant Star fic that isn't a oneshot. Please review this chapter after reading, so I know whether or not you'd like me to continue this. I barely got any reviews on "And I Love Her," so I'm not sure whether or not my writing is good. I have this story finished so updates will be relatively quick if you review accordingly. By the way, this chapter is pretty uneventful, but it sets up everything for the next few chapters. :)

**Summary:** Our favorite couple is getting married. Heartfelt vows and humorous speeches ensue. Incredibly fluffy! Postseries. JOMMY.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my poor, sad, Jommy-shipping heart.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vague Designers, Pillow Throwing & I Love You's**

Jude put down her guitar and scribbled down some lyrics in her journal. Sighing to herself, she laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

After several minutes, she heard her door open, then close, but she remained as she was. She smiled as she felt the familiar body lay beside her and place his head in the crook of her neck.

"Long day?" Jude questioned.

Tommy nodded and moaned slightly. "I missed you," he whispered.

Jude opened her eyes and smiled. "I missed you, too."

She looked down at Tommy and stroked his face gently. She could not believe that in one day she was going to be marrying this man.

Feeling Jude's gaze on him, Tommy opened his eyes and glanced up at her.

"Yes?"

Jude grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered with a smile.

"Knock, knock!"

The two looked up and saw Sadie entering the room. "Sorry to break this up, but I need the bride-to-be for a sec."

Jude sat up, placed a quick kiss on Tommy's lips, and walked out of her room. "What's up?"

"Your dress just got here. You should try it on to make sure it fits right," Sadie said excitedly.

Jude's face lit up and together they entered her sister's room.

"Oh...my God, Jude...you look incredible," Sadie swooned, watching as her younger sister happily stared at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," was all Jude could say.

She and Sadie had ordered the dress months ago from a designer they'd got in contact with through Darius. The designer, who had sounded incredibly busy on the phone, simply took Jude's bust and waist sizes and vaguely told her it would be ready in time for the wedding.

"Remind me to thank Darius," Jude muttered, running her hands over the dress.

Sadie grinned and hugged her sister from behind. "You look beautiful, Jude."

Jude smiled at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "Thanks."

The two sighed happily and Jude returned to her previous attire consisting of jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt.

She walked back over to her bedroom and found Tommy sprawled across the bed, slightly snoring. She smirked and threw a pillow at his head.

Tommy groaned loudly and rubbed his head. "Girl, was that really necessary?"

She giggled and sat down on her bed next to the man she loved and nodded.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down next to him and held her tightly. "So what are we doing tonight?" he murmured against her hair.

"Isn't your stag tonight?" Jude asked, her voice muffled by his toned chest.

"Oh...right. I forgot."

Jude laughed, then looked up at him seriously. "No strippers, okay?"

Tommy rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Believe me," he paused and kissed her neck tenderly. "The only person I want stripping for me is you, girl."

Jude smiled and closed her eyes, letting Tommy continue to place soft, wet kisses on her neck.

"So what's going down for your stagette?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Not much really. Girl things I guess," Jude told him with a shrug. "Sadie won't tell me much, but I told her no strippers."

She felt Tommy's mouth curl into a smile on her neck.

"Good."

They heard a knock at the door and Tommy quickly rolled off of Jude.

"Come in," she called, smiling over at Tommy.

Kwest popped his head in the room. "T, we're going to head out in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

With a small smile, Kwest nodded and closed the door.

Tommy looked over at Jude and smirked at her pouty expression.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with one finger. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I don't want you to leave."

Tommy chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him. "Think of it this way, by this time tomorrow, I'll be holding you for the first time as my wife."

Jude bit her lip. "I guess you're right," she said with a smile.

"Come here," Tommy said as he pulled Jude in for a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. He smiled when he felt her grin into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Tommy."

Reluctantly, Tommy pulled away from Jude and kissed her forehead. "If you want, I'll call you tonight after the stag."

"No, it's okay. I've got to get up early tomorrow," Jude replied with a small shrug. "Besides, you're probably going to be wasted."

He smiled. "True."

Jude sighed and squeezed his hand gently. "Just go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tommy nodded slightly. "Alright," he leaned down and slowly kissed Jude. "Have fun tonight."

"I will," she told him with a mischievous grin and a wink, causing Tommy to tilt his head to the side and send her a warning look.

"Not _too_ much fun, though, right?"

Jude chuckled at Tommy's futile attempt to hide his jealousy and nodded.

"T, let's go!" Kwest yelled from downstairs.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and kissed her softly. After several moments, Tommy pulled away and rested his forehead against Jude's. "I love you, babe."

Jude sighed happily and smiled, her eyes closed. "I love you, too."

With that, Tommy gently kissed her cheek, headed downstairs and left with Kwest.

Hearing her door open, she turned and smiled at Sadie who stood in her doorway with a bottle of wine in each hand.

"Stagette of the year, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow. That response to Chapter 1 was a lot better than I thought it'd be. :) Just to clear some things up, this is around 3 years after Jude gets back from London. EVERYTHING that happened on the show happened here, except Sadie and Kwest didn't break up, just because I choose to ignore that, and Portia getting arrested, only because I needed another name to throw in for Jude's bachelorette party. (XD) Also, someone asked why I used 'stag' and 'stagette' rather than bachelor and bachelorette. I used those because I noticed that on Degrassi (and I think once on Instant Star) they used stag/stagette instead, so I figured it was a Canadian thing, eh. :D

Anywho, this chapter was pretty fun to write. Please please please continue with the reviews. :)  
-Natalie

**Disclaimer:** I own 0**

* * *

  
Chapter 2: Bandmates, Unexpected Visitors & Text ****Messages**

"So who exactly did you invite to this thing?" Tommy asked, sliding off his sunglasses and tucking them in the pocket of his jacket.

He and Kwest stepped out of the car and started heading towards the bar.

"Chaz, the rest of 'Boyz', and you know Darius wouldn't let me not invite him," Kwest said with a chuckle as he pulled open the door to the bar.

Tommy nodded. "Sounds good, man."

Kwest looked over at his friend uncomfortably. "Oh, and, uh, I didn't really invite them, but-"

"Lord Squinty Frown!"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy turned and forced a smirk at an already tipsy Spiederman, followed closely behind by Jamie, Wally, and Kyle, who were clearly sober and highly amused by their friend.

Luckily for Tommy, Chaz and the rest of his former bandmates entered the bar at that very moment, saving Tommy the trouble of having to speak to Spiederman.

"Little Tommy Q is getting married," Chaz said with a smile. "Who would've thought?"

The two smiled and Chaz reached over and pulled Tommy in for a friendly hug.

"It's not like he hasn't done it before," a distinct voice said behind them.

They all turned and saw Darius, grinning widely at them. He stuck out his hand and Tommy shook it.

"Yeah, well, I've got it right this time," Tommy announced definitively.

"Darius! The big D man!" Spiederman said rather loudly, stumbling towards the group of men. He draped an arm over Darius' shoulder.

"Y'know, I've always liked you. Even when everyone else was calling you a controlling, cheapskate of a man, I still liked you."

Darius stared at Spiederman, amusement and slight disgust both evident on his face. "I'm flattered," he said dryly.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this. Are we going to drink or what?" Chaz said as he walked over to the bartender.

He grinned at his friend and ordered a round of shots for everyone. "This is Tom Quincy's last night as a free man. We need to get this man drunk!"

Tommy smiled and accepted the shot glass being handed to him by Chaz.

"To Tommy!" Darius announced, raising his glass.

"To Tommy!" the rest of the men echoed.

Smiling, Tommy quickly downed the liquid, feeling his body loosen up slightly.

* * *

"Sadie, I can't believe you got Kat to come," Jude said excitedly. She plopped herself down on the couch and watched as Sadie hurriedly brought out food to the living room.

"You need any help?" she called out to her sister. Sadie simply ignored her and continued running in and out of the living room, producing more food each time.

Deciding that her sister was too stubborn to let her help her, Jude figured she would take the conversation back to its original direction.

"Who else did you invite?"

"Kat, Portia, and Georgia and EJ are going to stop by later," Sadie said in one breath. She placed a tray on the table and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Oh, and, uh, we might be getting an unexpected visitor later."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"What's tan and short and manipulative all over?"

Jude groaned loudly. "Karma? You invited Karma?"

"Not exactly," Sadie said, taking a seat next to Jude. "She heard me invite Portia the other day and accepted the invite that wasn't hers to begin with."

Sighing, Jude ran a hand through her shoulder length, blonde hair. "Okay, whatever. Even if she ruins tonight, nothing can ruin tomorrow."

With a smile, Sadie stood to continue setting up. "That's the spirit."

* * *

"It's kind of weird seeing you about to marry a girl that was 10 years old when we were on tour," Chaz said with a grin.

Tommy nodded slightly and took a sip out of his glass. "She makes me better, you know? At producing, at making music...at being a man. She just makes me a better person."

"You've grown up a lot, man. I never thought you'd settle down."

Tommy leaned back in his chair and swished the liquor in his glass around. Fortunately for him, he was still relatively sober compared to a few of the other partygoers.

Kwest, who had appointed himself as designated driver was sitting between a very tipsy Darius and a clobbered Spiederman who were loudly singing something that sounded like one of Jude's songs. Kwest cringed as the two tried to hit a high note and Tommy chuckled to himself.

Jamie, who was sitting across from Kwest, simply shook his head, completely amused by the situation Kwest was in.

Tommy looked over to his right and noticed Kyle and Wally, both completely sober as a promise to Jude to keep an eye out for girls throwing themselves at Tommy- "girls" meaning strippers- playing pool with JP and Bruno. He was slightly shocked to see the four of them getting along so well. He shrugged it off and pulled out his phone to check the time.

10:17 PM

Clicking a key to illuminate the screen, he saw a picture of him and Jude that she had taken one day. He had his arms wrapped around her upper body, his lips pressing against her temple. Jude's eyes were closed, a huge smile on her face since she had been in the process of laughing when she took the picture.

Tommy smiled and suddenly began to miss her incredibly.

Opening a new text, he punched a few keys and read the text before sending it to her.

"No, no, no! None of that!" Chaz walked up behind Tommy and snatched the Blackberry out of his hands.

"Oh, come on, I was just checking the time," Tommy said with a grin.

Chaz handed him a beer and laughed. "Yeah, sure. There's a clock on the wall for that anyway."

"I knew it was going to happen," Georgia said with a smile. "I could tell you two clicked. More than just musically, too."

Jude looked down, shyly, and grinned. "Thank you, Georgia."

Shooting her a baffled look, Jude quickly added, "For everything you did for me back then. Including partnering me with 'Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack.'"

"Yeah, that wasn't the best of introductions, eh?" Georgia said with a chuckle.

"Hey Jude!" Karma tipsily called, stumbling towards Jude. "Did you know there's a song called that?"

Chuckling, Jude raised an eyebrow at Karma. "So I hear."

A loud clinking of a glass could be heard and everyone turned to direct their attention to Sadie who stood at the front of the room, a half-full wine glass in her hand.

"I'd like to make a toast," Sadie smiled and motioned to her sister. "To my beautiful sister, Jude, for finally getting the man she's wanted since she was 16."

"15," Jude mumbled through a cough.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Cheers to Jude!" she said as she lifted her glass in the air.

"Cheers!"

The women returned to their conversations and Jude excused herself from Georgia and went into the kitchen to open another wine bottle.

As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted a laundry basket in the corner of the room. Taking a step closer to it, she smiled when she noticed the shirt that lay on the very top of the pile belonged to Tommy.

Picking it up, she placed it by her nose and inhaled the scent that was purely Tommy. It was a distinct combination of cologne, soap, fabric softener, and something that she couldn't place as anything but 'just Tommy.'

Placing the shirt back down on the pile, she pulled out her phone to check the time.

10:22 PM

She saw the blinking light, indicating that she had a new text message. Flipping open her phone, she smiled widely when she read the text.

_I miss you so much, babe. -T_

Jude's smile grew as she pressed the few keys needed to send her message.

_Likewise, sweetie. -J_

She sighed happily and sent the message before pocketing the phone.

"You'd better get out there with more wine. Karma's threatening to sing one of your songs. Keep in mind, she's probably consumed an entire bottle of wine by herself," Sadie said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, dear God..."

The night went on without a hitch.

Spiederman and Darius continued bellowing Jude Harrison songs, Kyle and Wally lost all of their money and their shirts in a game of pool, and Chaz succeeded in getting Tommy rather drunk by the end of the night, while Kwest and Jamie looked on in all of their sober glory.

"Y'know," Tommy slurred. "I'm marrying her tomorrow," he pointed out to the bartender who had a television above his head displaying an interview Jude had done with MTV about a week earlier.

"Good for you, man," the bartender replied with a curt smile.

It was already 3 AM and Tommy was still asking for more shots. The only people left in the bar were Tommy, Kwest, Chaz, and the bartender.

"Gimme another one!" Tommy said, much louder than necessary.

"You're kidding right?" the bartender told him with a smile. He looked over at Kwest. "You in charge of this one?" Kwest nodded.

"Well, I'm closing up so you got to get him out of here."

"Will do," Kwest looked over at Chaz, who was knocked out on top of the pool table. "Can you, uh, call him a cab?"

The bartender nodded. "Goodnight guys. Have a good wedding."

Kwest wrapped Tommy's arm around his shoulder and carried most of his weight to the car.

"Hey Kwest, you're getting married? So am I!"

The more sober of the two merely chuckled and opened the passenger door, placing his drunk friend inside.

"You're way too drunk for your own good, T."

Kwest slid into the driver's seat and drove the two of them back to the Harrison home, where he was hoping the "stagette of the year", as Sadie had so eloquently put it, was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The feedback on the last chapter wasn't as strong as it was on the first. Don't give up on me guys! Keep reviewing pleaseee! I'm a review whore! This chapter's a kinda short, but cute one. All the good stuff comes up in the next chapter so if you don't review, you don't get the chapter! -gasp- I'm evil, I know. :D

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wished I owned Tim Rozon...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Late Nights, Cold Feet & True Love**

Trying to rub away the sleep from her eyes, Jude sat up in bed and looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

3:48 AM

Sighing, she pulled the covers off of her and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottled water from the refrigerator.

Jude walked into the living room, over to the couch and sat down. She immediately jumped up when she heard a groan from under her.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Tommy grunted and sat up on the couch, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes.

Jude placed a hand on his back and looked over at her soon-to-be husband with concern. "You okay, babe?"

He started to nod, then stopped after the pain slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Yeah. The hangover's kicking in now."

Jude chuckled. "Told you you'd get drunk."

"Yeah, yeah, you win," he groaned. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4."

Tommy looked over at her, confused. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly.

Placing an arm around her waist, Tommy pulled her closer. "Why not?"

Jude merely shrugged. "I don't know."

Tommy hesitated for a moment before asking, "Cold feet?"

"No," she answered immediately.

They locked eyes and smiled. They sat in silence for a while, Jude leaning against Tommy as he rested his head atop hers.

"I think I couldn't sleep because...because you weren't with me," Jude said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Tommy smiled slightly and kissed her head. "Well, starting tomorrow, you'll never be without me at night."

Jude grinned. "I'm going to like that."

He smirked and pulled back from her. Laying a gentle hand on her waist, he slowly pulled her down so that they were both lying down on the couch- Jude's back facing him.

"I'm scared, Tommy."

Tommy's brow furrowed and he pushed himself up on his elbow to look at her face. His heart almost broke when he saw that tears were slowly streaming down her face, leaving stains in their wake.

Reaching forward, he wiped away her tears and gently turned her face so that she was facing him.

"Of what?"

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and looked into his eyes. "Of not living up to your expectations as a wife."

His lips curled up slightly in a small, sympathetic smile. "Baby," he said when she turned her face away from him. "Baby, I don't have any expectations. All I know that is that you make me happy- you always have- and now I'm ready to spend my life with you."

A few more tears made their way down Jude's face and Tommy hurriedly wiped them away.

"Happy tears," she clarified with a smirk, after seeing his frightened expression.

Tommy leaned down and gently left a trail of kisses on her cheeks, following the wet path where the offending tears had just been. He stopped just left of her lips.

"I love you, girl."

Jude nodded slightly and leaned up, closing the gap between them with a slow, sensual kiss.

Tommy laid back down behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her and together they fell into a peaceful slumber, each dreaming of the upcoming wedding.

"Open your eyes and I'll kill you."

Tommy's eyes fluttered open, but all he saw was darkness. Realizing that there was a hand placed over his eyes, his face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell, Sadie?"

She tightened her grip over his eyes and leaned close to his ear, whispering forcefully. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and I'll be damned if anything happens to ruin Jude's day."

Tommy shook his head, wincing beneath her hand when a sharp pain ran throughout his body.

"Get up," Sadie demanded.

Not wanting to cause Hurricane Sadie, Tommy stumbled slightly as he rose off the couch.

"Where's Jude?" he asked, a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

Sadie rolled her eyes behind him. "Relax, she's upstairs with Portia getting her hair done."

"So, uh, is the covering the eyes thing really necessary if she's upstairs?"

She chuckled, realizing he was right. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Tommy walked into the kitchen, thankful to find that Kwest had already made coffee. Kwest turned to his friend, smiling, as he placed a steaming mug on the counter before him.

"For the hangover," he said with a chuckle.

Glaring at him for a second, Tommy picked up the warm, ceramic mug with both hands and took a small sip.

"So how you holding up?" Kwest asked with a smile.

Tommy sighed and licked his lips before answering. "I'm a lot more nervous than I was when I was going to marry Portia."

"It's 'cause you love her," Kwest said with a thoughtful nod.

Grinning widely, Tommy took another sip of the coffee. "Yeah, I do."

Kwest smiled at his friend and clapped a hand on his back. "I'm happy for you, man, but Jude's my sister now. If you hurt her, I swear I'll hurt you," he told him seriously.

"I know," Tommy said with a nod. "I won't."

The two men shared a smile and Kwest walked out of the kitchen. Tommy, suddenly hit with another wave of pain caused by excessive drinking, placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"I'm never drinking again," he groaned.

"I've heard that one before."

Tommy shot his head around, instantly regretting it, and found Portia leaning against the counter across from him, pouring herself a cup of coffee, a playful smile on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Jude get ready?" he asked her, anger- not at her, but at the pain in his head- evident in his voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" Portia answered with a smug smile.

Looking over at the clock perched on the wall to his right, he groaned, knowing Portia was right.

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, Sadie."

Sadie looked over at her sister, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Jude motioned to herself. "What if...what if it doesn't work out? What if we end up hating each other and get divorced? What if we-"

"Jude, you know that's not going to happen," Sadie interrupted, placing a delicate hand on Jude's shoulder, who groaned in frustration. They sat silently in the small parlor on the side of the church until Jude spoke up.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

Sadie shot her a quizzical look, her brow furrowing. "What?"

"How did you know that you and Kwest were going to turn out alright?"

"Trust me," Sadie answered with a smile smile. "When you see him at the front of that church, you'll know."

Jude opened her mouth to ask what she meant when the door opened. Sadie jumped out of her chair and threw herself in front of Jude, blocking the person's view, in case it was Tommy.

"You guys ready?" Stuart Harrison asked with a small smile as he entered the room.

Sadie sighed in relief and looked down at Jude, who was still sitting in her chair, biting her lip pensively. After a moment, Jude looked up at her father and smiled widely.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Relax, T. You're going to be fine," Kwest told Tommy as he straightened his tie.

Tommy, who was fidgeting, glanced over at his friend. "What if I let her down? What if I hurt her?"

"Then I'll have to kill you," Kwest said simply. He looked up and saw Sadie at the back of the church, signaling for him to come over.

"Alright, man. This is it," he said to Tommy, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Tommy!" he said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Hey," Kwest said, placing a hand on his shoulder to get Tommy's attention. "You're going to be fine. Trust me, once you see her," he motioned behind him. "All these feelings are going to go away."

Tommy looked at Kwest for a moment. His face broke out into a smile and he nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, here it is. The big wedding chapter. :) I just want to throw in that I'm not too familiar with the exact wedding procession, so if I messed up the order it was only to enhance this chapter and I hope you forgive me what with the relatively quick update. :D

Anyway, Tommy's vows are pretty much identical to Burke's vows to Cristina from Grey's Anatomy, but I threw in a few extra details and part of Jude's vows are from Beverly Hills 90210- not that I ever saw that show, but I saw the vows online and I thought they'd be appropriate.

Enough with the chit chat. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Tommy Advocate, The Future & Optimism**

"Honey...honey, you okay?" Stuart Harrison questioned his youngest daughter.

Jude, who was nervously wringing her hands in front of her, smiled up at her father. "Yeah, I'm just...I can't believe this is really happening."

Stuart nodded and placed a kiss on her temple. Although he'd been opposed to Jude being with Tommy several years ago, he'd seen how much he had changed and how happy he made Jude. He smirked inwardly as he remembered the afternoon Tommy had gone to see him to ask for Jude's hand in marriage.

"_Stuart...Mr. Harrison. I, um, well, I..."_

_Stuart chuckled and grinned at the young man sitting before him, noting to himself that this was the first time he'd ever seen Tommy nervous._

_Tommy sighed heavily, mustering up his courage, and looked Stuart straight in the eye. "Mr. Harrison, I love your daughter," he paused as tongue darted out quickly to lick his lips. "More than absolutely anything in this world."_

_Stuart raised an eyebrow at Tommy, knowing full well how much he truly cared about Jude, but choosing to look surprised just to make him a bit more nervous._

"_Stuart, I...I came here to ask you for Jude's hand in marriage."_

_Although Stuart had known that this was precisely why Tommy was here, his eyebrows still arched up in surprise at how serious Tommy was._

_This was Jude. His Jude. His baby girl. He knew this day would come one day, but he never imagined how hard it would be. He glanced up at Tommy and smirked a bit at the sight of him squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Anxiously._

_Sighing, Stuart sat up straight in his chair and extended his hand out to Tommy._

"_Okay."_

"Daddy?"

Stuart jumped slightly and looked down at Jude staring up curiously at him. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that," he said with a smile.

Jude exhaled and nodded. "I am. I'm just...excited...and nervous. I don't even know what to think, you know?"

"Everything is going to be fine, Jude. He loves you, that's all that matters right now," he said with a nod.

"Since when have you become such a Tommy advocate?" Jude asked jokingly.

He looked over at her seriously. "Since he made you happier than I've ever seen you."

Jude blushed slightly and leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek. "I'll still always be your little girl," she whispered.

Stuart grinned and offered his arm to Jude, who exhaled and hooked her arm through her father's, as they made their way to the doors that led to the church.

The doors that led to the altar.

To Tommy.

To her future.

Jude nervously bit down on her lip as she heard the organ play the wedding march loudly. She heard everyone stand inside and as she stepped forward with her father, in view of everyone, her breath hitched in her throat.

She looked up at the front of the church. Portia, Spiederman- whom Jude had decided to make a bridesmaid as repayment for being best man at his wedding- and Sadie on the left, and Jamie- whom Tommy had grown close to when Jude had left for London- Chaz, and Kwest on the right, all smiling brightly at her.

And then there was Tommy.

Standing at the very front of the church, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

The pounding that he'd been feeling his head from the hangover suddenly disappeared at the sight before him. There had only been a few occasions in which Tommy had seen Jude in a dress, and he had to say, this was by far the greatest. She looked absolutely beautiful.

_Kwest was right._

Jude beamed up at him, her eyes locked with his as she walked down the aisle with her father. He returned the smile and Jude's grin grew even wider.

_Sadie was right._

Once Jude reached the front of the church, her teary-eyed father gently kissed her cheek, then shook Tommy's hand, who sent him a reassuring look.

With a smile, Jude turned to Tommy, who offered his arm, and they stepped up to the altar.

Paegan smiled at the two of them and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man, Thomas Michael Dutois, and this woman, Jude Elizabeth Harrison, in Holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause why these two people may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

He paused and scanned the crowd out of habit, knowing that no one would say anything...especially under Sadie's death glare.

"Very well," Paegan said with a smile, turning back to face Jude and Tommy, who were grinning lamely at each other.

"These two have stood the test of time and stand before us all today to be wed. They will now recite vows in which they have each written," Paegan turned to Tommy and nodded slightly, letting him know to begin.

Tommy returned the nod nervously then turned to face Jude. Any feelings of nervousness immediately vanished at the sight of her beaming up at him, her blonde hair beautifully framing her face. He smiled back at her and began.

"I, uh, I had this written out, but...I'm deciding to just wing it," he said, so only she could hear.

She smirked and nodded at him.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at her. "Jude, I could promise to hold you, and to cherish you," he said slowly.

"I could promise to be there, in sickness and in health. I could say 'til death do us part.' But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. I do not stand here on my wedding day optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful," he paused for a moment, smiling at Jude who was frowning slightly in confusion.

"I am sure. Jude, you are my partner. My lover. My very best friend. My girl. You are my heart, Jude. My heart beats for you. And on this, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you," he paused, his picking up her hand in his.

"I promise you me."

Tears freely fell from Jude's face and Tommy reached up to wipe them away. She briefly looked over at Paegan and smiled at him when he nodded, signaling for her to begin.

"When was it that we fell in love? When I was 15 or 16, maybe 17? I don't know, because the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you, Tommy," they exchanged a smile, briefly reminiscing of their past and the early years of their relationship.

"I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us, and I know that there's nothing that we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend, above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of happiness that you have given me, Tommy. And in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love you and to stand by you for the rest of my life."

Jude smiled at Tommy, tears slowly streaming down her face. She nodded again at Paegan and walked the short distance to the organ. She winked at Tommy, who was clearly confused.

Placing her hands delicately on the keys, she slowly began playing a song both she and Tommy held close to their hearts.

"_Dark cloud moving in  
__Just one fall of rain  
__Would wash away  
__Wash away the pain._

_Just one ray of sun  
__To warm my skin  
__Rid me of the cold  
__You're drowning_

_I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time  
__Don't you dare change your mind,"_

Tommy grinned at her, remembering the first time she'd played this song. In this church that they were standing in now, being wed.

"_Seems so close to me  
__But still beyond my reach  
__Calling me and playing hide and seek  
__  
Look behind that door  
__I'm the one you've been searching for  
__And I'm not a little girl anymore_

_I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time  
__Don't you dare change your mind,"_

Jude smiled over at Tommy, feeling as though her whole body would combust from the joy she was feeling.

Four years ago, she'd sat at this very same organ, in this very same church, and played this very same song to him, hoping he would realize what she was trying to tell him.

And now, she was playing it for a different reason. To remind him.

She was trying to remind him that the love that she felt for him on this very day, their wedding day, was burning just as brightly- if not, more- than it had been on the afternoon that she had first played this for him.

"_Don't wander 'round looking  
__For someone to replace me_

_Don't wander 'round wasting  
__The rest of your life._

_Don't wander 'round waiting  
__For someone else to save you  
__And don't you make the same mistake twice_

_I could say that I don't care  
__But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
__I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change..._

_Your mind._"

Jude played the last few notes on the organ, stood, then walked back over to Tommy. Grasping his hand once more, she smiled sweetly as she saw several tears stream down his cheeks.

And she knew.

She knew that he would _never_ change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Last chapter guys! :) I just want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited this story. It means a LOT to me. :D I think this is my first completed chapter fic. :D!! Enjoy! P.S. If this comes out centered, sorry. This editing thing is being weird. Oh, and towards the end, you get a bit of history on what happened when Jude left for London and whatnot.

**Disclaimer:** For the fifth and final time, I do not own Instant Star.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blushing, Sappiness & Lord and Lady Squinty Frown**

Tommy sighed happily as he watched his wife dance with her father.

_His wife._

He liked the sound of that.

The smile that he was wearing hadn't come off of his face since he had first seen Jude that day. He watched as Stuart led her across the dance floor and was completely mesmerized by her. He was stunned at how gorgeous she looked today.

Tommy sat with a smile on his face, staring at her, his mind drifting off. Therefore, making him not aware that the song had ended and Darius had announced that it was now time for the bride and groom's first dance.

"Tom, I know you're a horrible dancer, but I doubt Jude can dance as both the bride and the groom." Tommy turned and saw Jamie grinning at him.

"What? Oh...right."

Tommy stood and made his way over to Jude, his smile growing by the second as he watched her blush in the middle of the dance floor.

When he reached her, he gently placed one hand on her hip and the other in hers, and pulled her close. "You look cute when you blush," he whispered.

"I'm not blushing," she replied with a smile, only making her cheeks an ever deeper pink.

"You're wearing a hell of a lot of makeup then, girl," Tommy grinned smugly.

"Shut up and dance, Tommy."

They began to sway together slowly as "Time To Be Your 21" began playing throughout the reception hall.

"You know you look gorgeous tonight," Tommy grinned and noticed Jude shyly bow and shake her head.

"It's just the dress. I'm pretty sure Darius could wear this and look gorgeous."

He chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think anything could make Darius look good."

Jude smiled- the smile that made Tommy melt every time.

"But seriously, you look incredible, babe."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Dutois," she said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, well, I try."

Jude couldn't remember a time where she had been happier. Standing in the middle of a room, surrounded by people she loved and dancing with the one man she loved more than life itself, she realized it couldn't get any better than this.

As she listened to the lyrics of the song, she remembered exactly why she had originally wrote it and was so glad that now, finally, after years of waiting, she could be Tommy's 21.

As Tommy looked down at his wife, his confidence was reassured that Jude was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Jude's. He felt her tense in surprise under his hands briefly, then quickly relax. Finally they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because I love you."

Jude chuckled. "Wow. Corny much?"

"Shut up, Mrs. Dutois," he said with a smile. "So are you going to say it back or what?"

She bit her lip and smiled bashfully. "I love you, too."

Tommy softly squeezed Jude's hand and pulled her even closer. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his neck, which seemed to cradle it perfectly, and laid delicate kisses on his neck.

"Mmm, baby, not now. Save it for later."

Jude's groan was muffled by his shoulder. "How long do we have to be here?"

"A couple hours," he said, laughing at her impatience.

Jude groaned again and Tommy quickly added, "But we can sneak away for a bit, if you want." He felt Jude's lips curl into a smile on his neck, causing him to grin as well.

"Right now, babe, that's all I want."

Jude stood up straight, to look into her husband's eyes. They shared a smile and kissed deeply just as the song was ending.

"Alright, you two, go sit down so we can start the toasts," Darius said into the microphone.

They exchanged nervous glances and made their way, hand in hand, back to their seats.

Sadie, who stood first, turned her body slightly to face them. "Jude, Tommy," she smiled at them and picked up her glass, holding it close to her chest.

"You two have been through more than most couples ever go through. From the start, it was obvious that...well, that you hated each other," a quiet ripple of laughter echoed throughout the room.

"But soon, you guys were inseparable. I've never seen my sister as happy as she's been with you, Tommy, and I can never thank you enough for that," Tommy smiled warmly and nodded at Sadie.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Jude and Tommy choose each other every time. I am confident when I say that you two will be together for as long as you both live and even after that. I love you both very much. To my sister, Jude, and my new brother-in-law," Sadie said, raising her glass.

Jude wiped away the tears at the corners of her eyes and stood to hug her sister. They exchanged brief 'I love you's' and Jude returned to her seat beside Tommy, who gently squeezed her hand under the table.

"Okay, okay, enough of the sappy stuff."

Jude and Tommy turned their direction to Spiederman, who was standing with a glass in his hand.

"I've known Jude since we were 10. The first time I ever met her she pushed me into the mud," he said with a chuckle. Jude smiled and shook her head at the memory.

"Anyway, as we grew up, I learned of her love of music. Something which we all know about very well. I used to admire that about her because I could never find someone who shared that same passion for music with her. And then along came Lord Squinty Frown," Spiederman paused and laughed at Tommy, who was now wincing.

"I mean...Tommy. Over the years, it was clear that Tommy and Jude shared the same love of music and soon, they shared a love for each other that went deeper than anything I'd ever witnessed."

Jude couldn't help but be slightly shocked at the seriousness that she read in Spiederman's eyes.

"Even when I was with Jude- for that brief moment in time- I knew that she was somewhere else. With someone else...in spirit, anyway. I know for a fact that Jude has been in love with Tommy since day one...well, maybe day two," he stopped to chuckle. "And honestly, I couldn't be happier for them. To Lord and Lady Squinty Frown!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, but smiled at him nonetheless. Jude mouthed a 'thanks' to Spiederman, who merely nodded and smiled. After he retook his seat beside Karma, Kwest stood up.

"Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison," he began with a smile.

"We all knew it was bound to happen. Anyone who really knows them both knows that these two can be completely vicious to each other one second, then completely loving the next. But I guess that's what true love's really all about," Kwest smiled at the newlyweds.

"The point is, that no matter what has happened- secrets, lies, misunderstandings, a long-distance relationship- you guys have always worked through it all and will continue to do so. I'm completely sure of that. Jude," he locked eyes with her.

"I've known Tommy for a long time, you know that, but what you might not know is how much better of a man you've made him and trust me, he loves you more than anything," Kwest glanced over at Tommy and shared a smile with him.

"I would wish you two the best of luck, but I know you won't need it. I love you, guys." Tommy grinned and stood to hug Kwest.

The night rolled on with lots of drinking, laughing, kissing, and dancing. Finally, the party was over and only Jude and Tommy were left in the reception hall.

"So..." Jude said with a smile, turning to face him.

"So..." he echoed.

They smiled at each other, finally realizing that this was real. They were finally married after waiting for each other a dreadfully long six years.

Their history flashed before Jude's eyes.

Winning Instant Star and meeting him for the first time. When he'd helped her with her song at the boat dock. Kissing him in her dressing room. The jealousy she felt when she saw him kissing Sadie at the ranch. The look on his face when he found out she was dating Shay. The way he'd jumped all over Shay for grabbing her inappropriately at the music video shoot. _A kiss is in the heart, not the lips. _Overhearing his and Kwest's conversation. Their kiss on her sixteenth birthday. _You have to say it didn't happen. _Writing "Time To Be Your 21."

Seeing his face when she played "Skin." Singing together at the Music Helps benefit. The hurt she'd felt when he'd told her he wasn't sure if he wanted to work on her second album, then the joy she'd felt when he agreed to. Asking him to go on tour with her. _Then come as my friend...or whatever._ Finding out that he was dating Sadie at her release party. _Do you care about her...more than me? _Singing "Temporary Insanity" at her release party and watching him just walk away...

The spark she felt when she'd hugged him after getting off the tour bus. His reaction to her newly dyed blonde hair. _Hm, beer does make it softer._ The fun she'd had when recording "Not Standing Around" with him. Her seventeenth birthday. _You know exactly why._ Revealing that she'd written "White Lines" about him. Kissing in Darius' office after the album was completed. Feeling over the moon about him finally asking her out on a date, then feeling completely crushed about him just leaving. The butterflies in her stomach when she saw him at the Instant Star finale.

Being completely shocked at the discovery of Tommy having a child, then feeling utterly stupid and guilty for jumping to conclusions when she found out that it was Darius' daughter. _You know that song used to make girls cry, not cackle._ Their kiss in the church where they'd just been married. Hearing him play "Love to Burn" for her. Then playing "Love to Burn" for him and being completely humiliated at her eighteenth birthday. Finding him kissing Sadie. _Despite what you saw back there, Tommy Quincy changed my life and no one could ever replace him. _Being held captive by Hunter and the hug they shared after she'd knocked him out with a golf club. _I want you- all of you- with me. Forever. Because I love you._

The list of girls he'd given her. Him telling her that he wanted to wait. Their first time. The way he looked at her pajama party after dropping the tray of cups. The afternoon they spent together in the woods. Working on the motorcycles with him. Giving him the mixed CD before he left for New Brunswick. The long and painful wait for him to come home. Finally giving up and going to meet him. Playing "Here We Go Again" with him. _I'm not good enough for you._ Returning home, heartbroken, deciding to throw herself into her work. Passing out in Jamie's basement and later revealing to Sadie that she didn't think he was serious when he said they were through.

The mixture of happiness and hurt she'd felt when she found out he'd returned from New Brunswick. _You're poison, Jude. Stay as far away from me as possible. _Burning everything that reminded her of him.Meeting up with him in the alley and almost kissing him right there. _I didn't mean it...when I said you were poison._ Learning that he'd went "all in" in the poker game purposely, knowing that she wanted the Bowie record more than he did. Recording the Japanese shampoo commercial with him. _That has to be the sexiest shampoo commercial I've ever seen._ Messing around with him the morning Megan had taken her captive when they were working on their bikes.

Writing "2 AM" while she was locked in her basement. The kiss they shared when he'd come to see her later that night. The first time he'd proposed to her in the restaurant and the joy she felt when he did. Her painful decision to go to London alone. His hopeful expression, when he'd come to see her at her last show in Toronto, a bouquet of roses in tow. The broken look he'd had on his face when she'd said she had to go explore the world on her own. Leaving to London the next morning seeing his face, for what she thought was the last time.

Returning home after a year of being in London for Sadie's wedding. Seeing him for the first time when she got back. Their tearful realization that they both still loved each other. Their first kiss after a year of being away from each other. Him moving to London to live with her. Their return to Toronto after two years of living overseas. Once again asking her to marry him in the same restaurant.

And now, today, being married to the man that she had shared so much with in six years.

"What?" Tommy said with a quizzical smirk as Jude stared up at him.

"I love you," she said, smiling.

"I love you, too."

They hugged and when they pulled away he grasped Jude's hand. "You ready, girl?" he asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

And with that they walked out of the reception hall and into their future, knowing that they could take on anything that was thrown at them as long as they were together.


End file.
